


Stung

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Travis successfully avoids  a awkward meeting with  Grant in the aftermath of their breakup





	Stung

Travis hid in the fitting room as soon as he caught sight of Grant 

He was out shopping for some shirts he just needed to get some when he had spotted his ex out of the corner of his eye

This was probably very childish and foolish of him but he didn’t want to end up in a awkward confrontation with his former partner 

“Fuck”Travis muttered from inside the fitting room 

Grant and him haven’t been dating now for a couple of weeks but it still stung for Travis as if it was just yesterday 

Travis couldn’t put himself through losing another person he loved so he had to let Grant go as much as it may have hurt him in the end


End file.
